RED X: CIUDAD DE LOS MUERTOS
by Stravagante23
Summary: En un mundo sumergido en la oscuridad, dónde los héroes han caido, el mal es la unica esperanza para regresar el equilibrio. Ni la muerte puede calmar la ira y el odio de las almas que ahora caminan entre los vivos. Alto contenido violento y sexual
1. Chapter 1

Dicen que emociones como el amor trascienden la muerte, pero el odio, la ira y la sed de venganza también lo hacen. Hay almas en este mundo que no descansan hasta que su dolor es aliviado. Y, en ocasiones, ellas caminan de nuevo entre nosotros.

**Jump City, una semana antes de Halloween.**

Hacía meses que los titanes estaban cerca de atraparme. Quizá me volví muy confiado y ahora eso me podía costar muy caro. El traje de Red X me daba una gran ventaja sobre esos mocosos. No pudieron atraparme durante años, pero parecía que mi suerte se estaba acabando. Últimamente me es más difícil escapar de nuestras batallas, ya van cuatro veces que tengo que dejar mi objetivo por su culpa.

Además, en lo que va del año los crímenes han aumentado y no sólo hablo de los típicos ataques de monstruos y supervillanos; los robos, secuestros y narcotráfico también han crecido. Esto me perjudica bastante, la competencia nunca es buena en una ciudad tan pequeña. Ahora tengo dos problemas: los titanes y las demás lacras.

Justo ahora me encuentro dentro de mi departamento, acostado en mi sofá y con el traje puesto, esperando a que los pequeños héroes lleguen por mi. Anoche di mi último golpe en el museo de la ciudad, apenas y logre escapar con un diamante del tamaño de mi puño. Esa preciosidad debe de valer millones en el mercado correcto. El problema es que siento que mi suerte se acabó.

¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar? ¿cómo una especie de premonición? Bien, eso es lo que siento en este instante. Posiblemente sea porque he estado muy alterado estos días. Puede que no pase nada realmente...pero sí sí, tengo que estar listo. He sido muy cuidadoso y borre todo lo que pueda revelar mi identidad, sólo tengo que asegurarme de escapar y podría iniciar en otro lugar, uno que no tenga héroes ni villanos.

Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos dentro de la oscuridad de la sala cuando miré al reloj, eran las 7 de la tarde y a lo lejos se podían escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas; es hora del show, pensé. El edificio estaba en silencio, seguramente ya habían desalojado a los inquilinos para que nadie saliera herido. Ahora se pueden escuchar claramente las pisadas de Robin y sus amigos aproximándose a mi departamento.

Puedo ver como la puerta de mi hogar sale volando de un golpe.

-Se acabó X, te tenemos rodeado- dijo Robin bastante furioso.

-Ahhh pajarillo. Tardaste mucho en encontrarme, ya me estaba durmiendo-.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los otros titanes llegaron a mi guarida; Ciborg atravesó una pared, Starfire y Raven destruyeron el techo, y Chico Bestia entró transformado en una rata.

-Carajo titanes, ¿era necesario que hicieran su entrada heroica? Este lugar es muy caro. Tengan por seguro que les mandaré la factura-.

En esta ocasión no mediaron palabras conmigo, simplemente se lanzaron contra mi. Yo salté del sofá y comencé la pelea. No dejaría que me llevaran tan fácil.

Era prácticamente imposible pelear con todos a la vez, así que primero neutralice la celda de energía de Ciborg, eso lo mantendría fuera de combate un rato. El siguiente fue el niño verde, con él utilice un pegamento en el que he estado trabajando, es lo suficientemente resistente como para pegar un elefante a un avión. Starfire fue la más difícil de todos, con ella tuve que usar un taser con una carga tan fuerte que podría abastecer a toda Nueva York por una hora. Estoy seguro que dormirá por unos minutos.

-¿Dónde está Raven?- dije al no poder verla por ningún lugar.

De pronto pude sentir un golpe realmente fuerte del bastón de Robin.

-Muy bien chico semáforo, si así lo quieres- dije.

Los golpes de Robin eran fuertes y certeros, esta vez no estaba jugando, pero yo tampoco. Entre patadas, puñetazos y saltos salimos de mi departamento. Yo traté de llegar a la azotea en caso de que tuviera que huir, pero al llegar ahí me encontré con Raven. Ella había creado un campo de fuerza alrededor del edificio para que yo no pudiera escapar.

-Ríndete Red X, esta vez no tienes a donde ir- sentenció Robin al llegar hasta donde yo.

-Okey- respondí mientras me quitaba las armas del traje -Tú y yo, uno a uno, sin armas y sin más juegos. Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz, pajarito-.

Robin hizo lo mismo y pronto cada uno se puso en guardia. Mientras tanto Raven observaba atenta. Cuando el Chico maravilla iba a dar el primer golpe algo lo detuvo, era como un silbido.

En un instante una fuerte explosión destruyó el campo de fuerza y nos dejó a los tres en suelo.

-¡Raven! ¿Estas bien?- preguntó el Chico mantequilla a su amiga emo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Había 5 helicópteros rodeandonos, parecían ser de la policía y tenían sus armas apuntando hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué mierda? ¿Sus amigos quieren matarnos?- dije a los titanes.

-No son nuestros amigos- respondió Raven.

Entonces la azotea del edificio se cubrió de gas lacrimógeno proveniente de unas granadas antidisturbios, lo que combinado con la oscuridad de la noche imposibilitaba la visión.

-Nos tienen rodeados- escuche decir a la hechicera.

-¿Quién…- pregunte antes de ser interrumpido por el sonido de unos disparos.

Usé la visión calorífica del traje y pude observar como un montón de policías nos rodeaban. Raven y Robin empezaron a pelear con los que se les acercaban. Yo creí que podría escapar, pero esos tipos también iban tras de mi.

Era extraño pelear a lado de quienes intentaron arrestarme unos segundos antes. Sin embargo, les estábamos dando una paliza… hasta que llegaron sus refuerzos.

Pronto la calle estaba llena de tipos uniformados y con armas de alto poder. Afortunadamente, los otros titanes se pudieron liberar de mis trampas a tiempo y salieron a luchar. Mientras tanto, Robin, Raven y yo seguíamos peleando en la azotea de mi edificio.

-¿Puedes decirme que sucede?- cuestione a Robin, con quien estaba espalda con espalda.

-No lo se, pero te aseguro que no es nada bueno- respondió.

El humo poco a poco se iba disipando, por lo que pude ver como un tipo se acercaba por la espalda a Raven. Tenía un cuchillo enorme. Ella estaba distraída con otros sujetos, así que corrí a ayudarla. El tipo estaba muy cerca de ella y yo muy lejos, por esa razón apenas y pude llegar. Le di una pata muy fuerte a ese imbesil, pero él alcanzó a rasgar mi máscara con su cuchillo. Tenía la mitad del rostro descubierto.

Raven se me quedó viendo fijamente por unos segundos hasta que se escucharon más disparos de ametralladoras. Pude ver la nave de los titanes llegando al lugar. Era Ciborg.

-¡Robin, son demasiados, tenemos que irnos!- Gritó-.

Robin asintió y le dio la orden a sus amigos de retirarse.

-Tienes que ir con nosotros- me dijo Raven.

-Yo…- iba a negarme, pero noté que el cinturón del traje estaba roto, mis armas estaban el suelo y el xenotium agotado.

Me di la vuelta para irme con ellos cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en la pierna derecha. Un disparo me había alcanzado y más helicópteros se aproximaban. Trate de ignorar el dolor para correr tras de Raven. Ella ya estaba cerca de la nave mientras a lo lejos se podían ver a Starfire y Chico bestia tratando de hacer tiempo. De pronto sentí otra bala destrozar mi pierna izquierda. Caí y no pude levantarme.

-¡Raven! ¡Entra ya!- gritó Ciborg.

-¡No podemos dejarlo!- respondió.

Ella trató de ir por mi, pero ya era tarde. Los helicópteros ya estaban a metros de nosotros. Chico bestia y Starfire no pudieron contener más a esos bastardos, Ciborg tomó a Raven con un brazo y la subió a la nave para alejarse. Yo pude escuchar otra rafaga de disparos que pronto impactaron contra mi cuerpo. El dolor era insoportable, hacía que me revolcara en el suelo. De la nada comenzó a llover y los helicópteros se comenzaron a alejar...excepto por uno.

Pude ver a un tipo parado en la puerta de ese único helicóptero. Tenía un traje oscuro, cabello y barba largos pero desalineados, la piel cubierta de tatuajes baratos y una estúpida sonrisa de goce por mi sufrimiento. Yo estaba lleno de ira e impotencia mientras sentía como se me iba la vida. Entonces vi como el helicóptero giró quedando la punta hacia mi y lo último que vi fue un misil acercarse a toda velocidad para después sentir un calor infernal invadir mi cuerpo, luego frío, después...nada


	2. Chapter 2

**Cementerio de Jump City, dos años después.**

Desperté en un lugar muy oscuro y con un insoportable dolor invadiendo mi cuerpo. No podía ver nada, pero sabía que estaba encerrado, pues no podía moverme. No obstante, el dolor era tan fuerte que por la desesperación logré escapar de donde estaba sólo para encontrarme con un montón de tierra sobre de mi. Poco a poco salí a la superficie. Estaba oscuro y lloviendo, pero las gotas de agua aliviaron el ardor que sentía.

Me encontraba asustado y confundido. Grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras trataba darme cuenta de lo que sucedía. Me costaba bastante trabajo moverme y tenía puesta ropa que no era la mía, así que me arranqué la camisa y el saco que llevaba puestos.

Estaba completamente empapado y el frío no tardó en hacerme temblar. Los recuerdos venían a mi en pedazos, pero todo seguía siendo muy confuso. Caminé de forma errática hasta llegar a una reja que decía "cementerio". En ese punto ya sabía que me habían enterrado en una tumba, pero ¿por qué? ¿cómo había llegado ahí?

Recorrí las calles de la ciudad semi desnudo, mojado, temblando y confundido. Todo había cambiado bastante, las calles estaban llenas de basura, el aire olía a metal quemado, los edificios estaban en muy mal estado y había una extraña neblina por todos lados.

No tardé mucho en llegar a las ruinas de lo que solía ser el edificio donde vivía. Gran parte de la estructura aún estaba en piel, pero todo lo demás ahí estaba en pedazos. De hecho, toda la calle estaba destrozada, como si un temblor hubiera azotado el lugar. Entré y subí por la escaleras hasta lo que era mi apartamento. Fue en ese momento que los recuerdos llegaron a mi, pero junto con ellos regresó la agonía que viví en mis últimos momentos.

Caí al suelo tratando de liberarme del dolor, hasta que poco a poco se fue calmando. Miré a mi alrededor, algunas de mis pertenencias aún seguían en el lugar. Entré a lo que quedaba de mi cuarto y busqué algo de ropa. Nada más pude encontrar unos pantalones, una playera, una chaqueta y una botas de cuero, todo de color negro.

Los rayos iluminaba de vez en cuando el lugar. Me vi reflejado en lo que quedaba de un espejo y pude ver que mi cara estaba intacta, no tenía quemaduras ni rasguños. Me levanté la playera y no tenía herida alguna. Estaba más confundido que antes, no sabía si había soñado todo. Necesitaba respuestas y sabía dónde hallarlas.

Estaba paseando entre las calles de la ciudad rodeado de inmundicia. La lluvia ya había parado, por lo que la gente comenzaba a salir a la calle. Por doquier podía ver gente sin hogar, prostitutas de todas las edades y sexos, narcomenudistas y gente drogándose. Empezaba a creer que me encontraba en el infierno. De pronto, frente a mi, la torre de los titanes se hizo visible.

El lugar estaba a punto de caer; las ventanas rotas, con pedazos de la fachada en el suelo y todas las luces apagadas...excepto por un muy tenue destello en una de las habitaciones del último piso.

Conforme me acercaba a la costa se hizo notorio que era casi imposible entrar a la torre. El puente que conectaba a la guarida de los titanes con la ciudad estaba roto a la mitad, nadie lo podía cruzar. Eché un pequeño vistazo mi alrededor para encontrar algo que me ayudara a cruzar sin sumergirme en el mar. Para mi suerte encontré un pedazo de madera que podía usar como balsa para llegar al otro lado.

El agua estaba tranquila, razón por la que pude cruzar si ningún problema. Tampoco tuve problemas para entrar a la torre. Era obvio que los titanes ya no vivían ahí desde hace tiempo, por dentro estaba igual que la fachada, pero aún así algo me impulsaba a llegar hasta arriba.

Me parece que llegué a la sala principal de los titanes, pues toda la ciudad era visible desde ahí. Caminé entre escombros hacia el vitral. La oscuridad de la habitación no hacía más que resaltar el caos de la ciudad; incendios y humo por unas partes, gritos en todos lados, y miseria hasta donde llegaba la vista.

De repente, tras de mí, una figura se reflejó en el vidrio. No pude ver quien era, pero tenía un tubo o algo en sus manos. Logré escapar del primer golpe. No quería pelear, por lo que simplemente lo desarme. Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron tan fáciles, el desgraciado me dio unos buenos golpes. Entre el forcejeo termine sometiendo a mi atacante.

-¡Tranquilizate!- grité mientras me colocaba sobre de él.

Mis ojos se comenzaron a acostumbrar a la oscuridad, por lo que pude ver mejor con quien peleaba. Se trataba de una chica, de pelo largo y piel muy blanca, y con una voz extrañamente familiar.

-¿Raven?- pregunté extrañado.

En ese momento la chica dejó de forcejear y se me quedó viendo por unos segundos.

-¿Jason?- respondió.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- contesté mientras me quitaba de encima de ella.

Raven se levantó poco a poco, sin decir ninguna palabra. Por su rostro supuse que estaba tan confundida como yo. Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia un pasillo oscuro. Yo me quedé en mi lugar, sin saber que estaba pasando.

-¡¿Vas a venir?!- Gritó a lo lejos.

La seguí hasta un cuarto iluminado por un montón de velas. Era lúgubre, con un montón de esculturas raras y algo descuidado. De fondo se podía escuchar una tenue canción gótica, quizá NIN o The Cure. Entonces pude ver mejor a Raven; su cabello azul estaba alborotado, le llegaba poco más abajo de los hombros, su piel era más pálida que de costumbre y sus ojos se veían cansados, con ojeras muy grandes. Ya no tenía su típico leotardo, ahora usaba unos pantalones negros algo ajustados y una playera negra que le llegaba hasta el ombligo igualmente ajustada.

Ella se sentó en su cama sin despegar los ojos de mi, sin decir ninguna palabra. Yo me quedé en la puerta haciendo lo mismo. Fue cuando noté que sus brazos tenían marcas de agujas y a su lado había unas jeringas usadas, pero no dije nada.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dije para romper el silencio.

Ella se acercó a mi lentamente y puso su mano sobre mi rostro.

-Eres real, pero ¿cómo? Yo te vi morir en esa azotea- respondió.

-Yo… no lo sé. Estoy muy confundido y necesito respuestas, hay tanto que necesito saber. Ayudame- contesté casi como súplica.

Ella quedó en silencion un bereve momento.

-Tu nombre. Después de que encontramos tu desfigurado cuerpo,Robin...Dick, hizo una prueba de ADN para saber tu identidad. Imagina su sorpresa cuando se enteró que se trataba de su hermano adoptivo muerto. El guardó el secreto y no le dijo a Batman. ¿Cómo logras escapar de la muerte?-.

Yo me quedé pensando por un rato, tratando de comprender lo que Raven decía.

-La primera vez, Ra's Al Ghul me ayudó sumergiéndome en su pozo de lázaro, pero esta vez no estoy seguro que eso haya ocurrido.

-¿Entonces eres un fantasma o un zombie?- dijo Raven.

-No lo sé, no sé qué hago aquí. ¿Hace cuánto que pasó lo de la azotea?.

Raven se volvió a sentar en su cama, sin despegar sus ojos de mi.

-Hace 2 años-

Esa respuesta me cayó como una balde de agua fría.

-No puede ser…- contesté tomando mi cabeza con mis manos, tratando de asimilar lo que Raven me decía. Caminé hacia una pared y me dejé caer sentado.

-¿Qué pasó con la ciudad? ¿Qué pasó con los titanes?- pregunté

De un momento a otro, en el rostro de la hechicera se dibujó una mueca de melencolia.

-Los crímenes fueron aumentando de forma desmedida. Primero los supervillanos atacaban y los héroes se distrajeron con ellos, eso lo aprovecharon los pequeños criminales para hacer crecer su negocio. Pronto no nos dimos abasto. Todo el planeta quedó sumergido en la oscuridad; Estados Unidos, México, Japón, China, todo pasó a manos de las mafias y los corporativos corruptos. Gente a la cual no le importaba lastimar a otros para obtener lo que querían. Lo peor es que los gobiernos también se corrompieron. Perdimos a muchos héroes; perdí a muchos amigos-.

Se podía oír el sufrimiento en la voz de Raven.

-¿Los titanes murieron?- pregunté.

-No. El primero en dejarnos fue Dick, él cambió su nombre a Nightwing y ahora lucha contra el crimen por su parte. A veces viene a visitarme. Después, Starfire, ella se fue a su planeta o no sé, le perdí la pista hace mucho. Luego Chico bestia y Ciborg, ellos se unieron a la Liga. Creen que están cambiando el mundo...pobres ilusos. Al final solo quedé yo-.

-¿Por qué ya no peleas contra el mal? ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí?-.

-Este es único lugar que conozco, además perdí mis poderes-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Magia- respondió levantando la mano como si lanzará un hechizo contra mi.

De pronto escuche a miles de personas gritando, era como si mis oídos explotaran. El dolor regresó, todos mis músculos se tensaron y yo sólo pude dar un grito ahogado. Raven se acercó lentamente a la esquina donde yo estaba tirado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó mientras extendía su mano hacia mi.

En cuanto ella me tocó pude sentir su dolor, era algo...algo...horrible.

-¡AHHHH!- grité mientras me soltaba de ella y recuperaba el control de mi cuerpo.

-Sentí tu dolor...el de todos-. Dije

-Es una sensación espantosa, ¿verdad? Hace mucho que yo no la siento- dijo con una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

El dolor regresó y con más fuerza, la suficiente para dejarme inconsciente.

En mis pesadillas repetía los mismo dos momentos: el joker golpeándome con la palanca y al horroroso imbécil dispararme con un misil. Era un bucle de emociones negativas. Cuando desperté estaba lleno de ira y una fuerte sed de venganza.

Aún seguía tirado en el cuarto de Raven. La luz del sol apenas atravesaba las nubes grises de la ciudad y de fondo se podía escuchar la caida del agua. Era Raven que se estaba duchando en el baño de a lado. El cuarto no tenía puerta, por lo que se podía su cuerpo desnudo y empapado, pero a ella parecía no importarle. En su espalda baja, antes de llegar a su trasero, ella tenía un cuervo tatuado. Me levanté como si tuviera una jodida resaca y me acerqué a la ventana del cuarto de la gótica.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Raven quien estaba cubierta con una bata tan delgada que dejaba ver su cuerpo aún mojado.

-Primero voy a encontrar al bastardo que me mató, lo voy a matar y después voy a limpiar esta ciudad de toda esta mierda- respondí -¿Vas a ayudarme?-.

-No tengo poderes, sólo te estorbaria, pero puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. No es el lugar más acogedor, pero todavía le funciona todo-.

Ella comenzó a vestirse, parecía que iría a algún lugar.

-¿Saldrás?-.

-Voy a ir a trabajar, necesito comer-

-Y aparentemente otras cosas también- respondí mirando hacia las jeringas usadas.

Ella volteó los ojos y no dijo nada más.

Raven me dijo que en ocasiones Dick va a visitarla para llevarle comida y algo de dinero, pero que no le alcanza con eso. Ella consiguió un trabajo como tatuadora, pues es lo que más está de moda entre el bajo mundo y pagan bien. Decidí acompañarla, pues necesitaba encontrar a ese bastardo.

Raven me llevó por un pasadizo debajo de la torre que conectaba con la ciudad, cerca de su trabajo. El lugar era una bodega próxima a lo que solía ser una plaza comercial. No se veía nada higiénico, pero era mejor que otros sitios; tenía luces de neón rojas, moradas y azules, con empleados que parecían haber salido de un circo de fenómenos.

El tiempo pasó y, con él, varios clientes de Raven. Chicos entre 15 y 23 años que vivían en la calle o se habían hacían trabajos pesados y muy mal pagados. Chicos que necesitaban un lugar al que pertenecer, una identidad, una historia, algo que los tatuajes les daban.

Mientras los jóvenes pasaban, ella platicaba con ellos para sacarles algo de información. Parecía algo inútil, pues nadie sabía de un tipo con las características que yo describia.

Eran las 6 de la tarde y Raven decidió que era tiempo de regresar a la torre, ya que en las noches es sumamente peligroso. Estábamos caminando por un callejón, hablando de cosas sin importancia, cuando vimos a un par de sujetos vestidos como los ayudantes del Joker tratando de abusar de una chica de unos 13 años.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dije mientras veía a Raven

Antes de que ella pudiera responderme yo me acerqué a los dos pendejos, listo para patearles el trasero. Tome la tapa de un cubo de basura metálico y se lo lancé en la cabeza al más feo.

-Dejenla ir, hijos de perra- grité

-Vaya, si es super pendejo- dijo uno de ellos mientras sacaba una pistola de su cinturón -¡lárgate antes de que te vuele la puta cabeza!-.

Obviamente no le hice caso y me arroje sobre ellos para darles una golpiza. Raven se acercó y tomó a la niña para que se fuera del callejón. En eso vi como uno de los payasos se acercaba a Raven para derribarla de un golpe. Lo que me hizo enfurecer más. Le di un golpe tan fuerte a ese payaso que su cabeza dio un giro de 180 grados. Pude escuchar como su cuello se rompía.

Quedé asombrado, no sabía de dónde había salido tanta fuerza. En mi descuido el otro payaso tomó su arma y me disparó 5 veces. Podía sentir las balas atravesando mi cuerpo.

-¡NOO!- gritó Raven.

Pero rápidamente el dolor se disipó. Miré mi cuerpo y todo estaba bien, nada más tenía los agujeros de bala en mi ropa. El payaso también quedó impresionado.

-Voy a hacer que cagues todos tus dientes- le dije mientras lo tomaba por la ropa y le daba un golpe tan fuerte que le tire todos y cada uno de sus podridos dientes. Después lo azoté con todas mis fuerzas contra la pared, matandolo o dejandolo inconciente, eso no me importó.

Me sentía tan bien, tan fuerte.

-¿Qué demonios eres?- preguntó Raven, quien estaba igual asombrada que yo.

Ella se acercó a mí y me revisó donde las balas habían golpeado.

-Tenemos que irnos- contesté dando la vuelta y tomando a Raven de la mano para salir de callejon.

-Espera, tengo que decirte algo- dijo una vez que estuvimos fuera de allí -El tipo al que buscas, le dicen Happy Boy. Tiene una banda de psicópatas conocida como Dead gang, sus miembros son 6 a parte de Happy Boy: Jerome, Marcos, Chun li, Ziz, Hellhund y Ragnarok. No tengo ni idea de donde están, pero seguramente el jefe de policía si-.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunté algo molesto.

-Después de que moriste, Dick logró dar con ellos. Tratamos de arrestarlos, pero el jefe de policía, George O'connell, y el alcalde los dejaron salir. Ambos son corruptos. La Dead gang abastece de drogas y armas a todos los grupos criminales de Jump City, Metrópolis y Ciudad Costera-.

-¡¿POR QUÈ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?!- grite mientras tomaba a Raven por lo hombros y la ponía contra la pared. Ella no dijo nada, únicamente me veía.

La soltè, esta vez ya sabía a dónde ir.

-¡Jason!- exclamó Raven -Si sobrevives ve a buscarme, tu sabes donde estaré-.

La oscuridad de la noche pronto invadió las calles de la ciudad y yo recorría los tejados de los edificios como en los viejos tiempos, como antes de ser Red X. La primera parada era la casa del jefe de policía.

Me fue fácil entrar al lugar, al parecer el cerdo aún no llegaba a casa. Aproveche el momento para abrir unas cuantas llaves de gas y vaciar algo de combustible por todo el lugar. El tipo vivía solo, pero con todos los lujos posibles.

Pasada una hora, O'connell llegó a casa. Apenas abrió la puerta lo golpee con un bate que encontre. El obeso bastardo quedó inconsciente. Lo cargue y lo amarre a una silla para que no pudiera moverse. Después lo rocíe con combustible para que despertara.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quien eres tu hijo de puta?- escupió bastante encabronado.

-Yo soy quien te va a juzgar imbécil grasiento- susurre en su oído mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor.

-Quiero que me digas dónde puedo encontrar a Happy Boy y a sus idiotas-

-Te puedes ir mucho a la mierda. Cuando salga de aquí te voy a matar y después me cagare en tu cadaver-.

-Eres un hijo de perra muy grosero-.

Tome el bate y le revente un golpe en las bolas; casi lo hago llorar.

-Escucha, solo tienes una oportunidad de salir de aquí. No sé si ya lo notaste, pero este lugar solo necesita una pequeña chispa para volverse un infierno, así que por tu bien coopera-.

-Esta bien, esta bien. No tengo ni puta idea de donde están todos, pero puedes si sé donde encontrar a Jerome. Él siempre está en el prostíbulo cerca al bar de Wiggins, por la costa. Lo juro, lo juro-.

-Muy bien gordito- dije mientras me daba la vuelta dispuesto a salir por Jerome. Tomé un par de armas antes de salir.

-Estupido marica, espero que ellos te hagan cagada. Voy buscar tu cuerpo y te voy a coger-.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenías una oportunidad de vivir?- grite desde la puerta principal de su casa -Pues espero que seas rápido para escapar-

Encendí un fósforo y lo lancé al interior del lugar. En cuestión de segundos su casa se prendió en llamas.

-¡Mucha suerte O'connell!- grité entre el fuego y los alaridos de dolor del cerdo -Aunque, algunas veces la suerte puede ser una perra-.

Encontré una moto estacionada fuera de lo que ahora era una hoguera muy costosa. Suppose que era de O'connell, seguramente ya no le importaría si me la llevaba.

Manejé hasta el prostíbulo donde me dijeron que esta Jerome. El sitio era muy vulgar, parecía ser de los prostíbulos más baratos que podían existir. Al entrar me encontré con chicas y chicos de 16 años para arriba, sin duda un lugar propicio para la perversión. A la primera chica que se me acercó le pregunté por Jerome y sin cuestionar nada me dijo dónde podía encontrarlo.

El tipo era un hombre de color bastante alto y delgado. Se encontraba en una mesa rodeado de mujeres, alcohol y cocaína. Parecía que se estaban divirtiendo.

-¡Jerome! ¡Vamos a jugar!- grité con una sonrisa en la cara mientras disparaba al aire.

Todas las chicas y los depravados que las contrataron salieron corriendo. Tres guardias de seguridad, como de 2 metros, se acercaron para tratar de detenerme, pero los puse a dormir de un golpe a cada uno. Al final sólo quedamos Jerome, yo y Motörhead de fondo.

-!Hijo de perra, no sabes con quién te metes! - exclamó Jerome, quien sacaba una ametralladora de entre sus ropas.

Èl muy hijo de puta no dudó en descargarme todo el cartucho. Yo finji agonizar mientras el reía como loco.

-Estoy jugando- dije sonriendo mientras el rostro de Jerome se desfiguraba en una mueca de terror.

Intentó correr, pero lo alcancé y lo estrellé contra la mesa de cristal donde segundos antes se estaba drogando.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó temblando.

-Quiero que recuerdes hace 2 años, cuando Happy Boy asesinó a un chico en la azotea de su departamento. ¿Tú ibas en algun helicoptero?-

El tipo se orinó encima por el susto.

-¡Responde o te meteré el popote con el que inhalas cocaína hasta tu jodido cerebro-

-Ahhhh ¡Si! ¡Si! Yo iba en uno de esos, por favor, no me mates-.

En ese momento pude ver y sentir todo el sufrimiento que Jerome había provocado en otras personas; asesinó, violó y robó a su antojo. No iba a dejarlo vivir.

-Bien, Jerome, ¿dónde encuentro a tus otros amigos? ¡RESPONDE!-

-No lo sé, lo juro- respondió llorando -Pero cada Halloween nos reunimos en las bodegas a las afuera de la ciudad para ver cuál será nuestro próximo negocio-.

-Eres un buen chico, Jerome. Por eso tu muerte sera rapida- dije mientras miraba unos cuantos paquetes de cocaína que este bastardo tenía en una maleta.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡POR FAVOR!- suplicaba.

Lo obligue a inhalar un quilo de su mierda hasta que convulsionó. Despues le meti lo que quedaba por la fuerza. La sangre salía de su boca, nariz, oídos y ojos como si fuera agua. Con ella escribí una X en el suelo del lugar.

Podía escuchar a las patrullas llegar al lugar, esa era la señal para largarme de ahí.Subí a la motocicleta y conduje hasta llegar al lugar por el que Raven me sacó de la torre. Escondí la moto y me dispuse a entrar. Estaba amaneciendo, pero los días eran tan oscuros como los atardeceres.

Llegué hasta el cuarto de Raven. Ella estaba dormida en su cama y a un lado de ella había una botella vacía de vino. Traté de no hacer ruido, pero ella se despertó.

-Llegaste. ¿Te fue bien?-. Preguntó sin pararse de su cama.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba- contesté -Raven, ¿qué te ocurrió?-.

Ella no dijo nada, otra vez. Entonces unos pasos provenientes de la sala de la torre rompieron el silencio.

-¡Rae! ¡¿estás en casa?!- cuestionó un hombre.

-Es Dick- susurró Raven algo exaltada.

-No puedo dejar que me vea, va a querer detenerme- repliqué.

Raven me tomó de la mano y me metió a su armario.

-No salgas, él se irá pronto- me dijo.

-¡¿Rae?!- volvió a preguntar Dick.

-¡Sí Dick! ¡Aquí estoy!-

Yo podía observar lo que sucedía por una de las rendijas de la puerta del closet de la gótica. Pude ver cuando Dick entró a su cuarto. Se veía muy cambiado; estaba un poco más alto, más fuerte y con el cabello más largo. Parecía traer unos cuantos víveres para ella.

Raven se levantó torpemente de su cama y fue a recibir lo que Dick traía para ella.

-Te lo agradesco Dick, pero dime ¿qué te trae aquí?-.

-Rae, sólo vine a visitarte-.

-No soy tonta Richard, tú no vienes más de una vez al mes si no es por algo importante-.

Dick se acercó un poco más a Raven, parecía ser serio.

-Anoche un tipo asesinó y prendió fuego a la casa del jefe O'connell, para después ir y matar a Jerome en su prostíbulo. Lo curioso es que dejó una enorme x dibujada en el suelo del lugar con la sangre de su víctima. ¿No sabes nada al respecto?-.

-Pues supongo que pudo haber sido cualquiera. No sé. Esos tipos se mueven en mundos peligrosos, Dick-.

-Rae...deja de jugar conmigo. Tú y yo sabemos que se acaban de cumplir dos años de la muerte de Jason y misteriosamente aparece un tipo que masacra a dos de los implicados, además de dejar una x marcada. ¿No te suena a algo que haría Red X?-

-Red X está muerto, tu mismo encontraste su cuerpo-.

-No sería la primera vez que Jason regresa de la muerte. Raven, sé que te sientes culpable de lo que le ocurrió, pero no puedes dejar que haga lo que quiera, obstruye la justicia-.

-Ya te dije que no tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas. Y no sé de qué te quejas. Quien haya matado a esos idiotas hizo justicia-.

Raven trató de regresar a su cama, pero sus pasos eran tan torpes que cayó. Dick se acercó a ayudar y de esa forma se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba Raven. Sin embargo, ella rechazó su ayuda.

-Rae, no puedes vivir así. Déjame ayudarte, puedo llevarte a otro lugar. Uno donde vivas bien-.

Raven se levantó dando la espalda a Dick. Se veía muy molesta.

-¿Ayuda? Cuando más necesité de mis amigos...mi familia, ustedes decidieron irse. Aquí no podía lastimar a nadie, por eso me quedé. ¿Vivir bien, dices? Tú mejor que ninguna otra persona sabe que no importa a donde vaya, yo ya estoy condenada-.

Dick se acercó más a Raven, quien se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

-Rae...lo siento- dijo Dick mientras abrazaba a la gótica.

Pronto Raven correspondió su abrazo, para luego besar a Dick sin que este pusiera resistencia. No tardaron en quedar desnudos. Fue un espectáculo que no quería ver, por lo que me alejé de la puerta de su armario. Pero aún así escuchaba los gemidos de Raven y los cuerpos desnudos de ambos chocando. Todo era muy incómodo.

Un par de horas después, Dick se fue. Raven abrió la puerta del mueble y me dejó salir.

-Creí que se iría rápido- dije levantando una ceja.

-Lo siento, yo también tengo necesidades, ¿sabes?-.

Raven estaba preparando la comida mientras yo daba vueltas por los cuartos de la torre. No buscaba nada en especial, solo queria ver que había. En la habitación de Ciborg encontré unas cuantas computadoras algo empolvadas, pero aún servían. En los cuartos de Chico bestia y Starfire no había nada más que basura. En el nido de Robin encontrè unos cuantos birdarangs y artilugios viejos, además de algo de pintura.

Tomé uno de los maniquíes de robin, les puse la unica playera que tenía y con la pintura le dibuje una X en el pecho. Solo necesitaba algo para cubrir mi rostro.

-¡Jason! La comida está lista- Gritó Raven.

La verdad lo que preparó no se veía ni sabía nada mal, no obstante, no tenía hambre...a decir verdad, ni siquiera estaba cansado. De todos modos me senté a acompañarla

-¿Planeas salir esta noche?- preguntó ella

-Jerome me dijo que toda la Dead gang se junta en una bodega a las afueras de la ciudad todos los Halloween, pero yo no quiero esperar una semana para matarlos. Saldré a ver que criaturas de la noche puedo cazar-.

-Dick ya sabe que estás aquí, seguramente él también saldrá a patrullar. Si te ve ten por seguro que tratará de detenerte-.

-Lo sé y eso lo hace más divertido-.

La noche cayó de nuevo sobre la ciudad. Raven me dio un poco de Body Paint y con ella me pinte un antifaz rojo alrededor de los ojos. Tomé mi playera, subí a mi moto y fui a cazar bastardos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vi a unos cuantos tipos vendiendo drogas afuera de un hotel. Eran unos 20 tipos distribuidos por toda la calle, las víctimas perfectas para mi.

Bajé de mi moto y me acerque a los que vi más cerca.

-Oye imbecil, noche de brujas es dentro de una semana Jajaja- dijo uno de ellos.

-Oh, pero ustedes tienen el dulce y yo el truco-.

Saqué una pistola de mi chaqueta y mate a los dos estupidos. Eso hizo que todos los pandilleros que estaban en calle comenzaran a dispararme. Tenía tanta adrenalina que sus disparos solo me hacían cosquillas. Por otro lado, dejé inválidos a unos y muertos a otros. Hasta que llegué con el más chico de esos bastardos. Se trataba de un chico de no más de 15 años.

-Escúchame bien, basura- dije en cuanto levanté al niño contra la pared.

-Sssssi, señor. Por favor, no me haga daño- suplicaba el niño mientras temblaba.

-¿De dónde sacaron las armas y las drogas? Y màs te vale decirme la verdad-.

-Nos las dieron Chun li y Marcos-

-Muy bien, ¿dónde encuentro a Chun li y a Marcos?- pregunté mientras pasaba un cuchillo sobre su rostro.

-Ahhhh Estan en la quinta avenida, en una casa de seguridad naranja. Ellos también le distribuyen a los Jokers y a los Hooligans-.

-Muy bien mocoso de mierda. Ahora es mejor que te largues a tu casa y que nunca te vuelva a ver o terminaras peor que tus mierdas amigos. ¿Entendiste?-

-¡SI señor!-

El chico salió corriendo muy asustado. Entonces pude sentir la presencia de Dick acercándose. Nuevamente subí a mi moto y conduje de regreso a la torre. Podía ver al dichoso Nightwing brincar entre los edificios siguiendome, pero logré perderlo antes de llegar a la entrada de la torre.

-Nos veremos otro día, Richard- deje en voz baja.

Subí hasta el cuarto de Raven sólo para encontrarla drogándose con heroína. Nunca había estado tan encabronado en mi vida.

-¡Raven! ¡¿que carajo haces?!-

Ella ya estaba un poco perdida, por lo que no tenía fuerzas para responder.

-Déjame en paz-

La cargué hasta el lavabo del baño y apretando sus brazos a la altura de donde se había inyectado logré que la droga saliera de su cuerpo.

-Eres una maldita estúpida, ¿no ves que esto está destruyendo tu ciudad? ¿No ves las miles de vidas inocentes que se cobra esta porqueria?-

Mientras más porquería sacaba más fuerzas iba recuperando, cada vez más se me complicaba retenerla.

-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! ¡DÉJAME!- gritó al mismo tiempo que se sacudía con fuerza.

Yo la lancé contra el suelo. Contuve todas mis ganas de golpearla.

-¡Antes eras la más fuerte de los titanes y ahora mírate! ¡No eres más que una asquerosa adicta!- exclamé mientras ella lloraba y gritaba que me callara -¡NO ERES MÁS QUE LA PUTA DE DICK!-.

-¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE, PENDEJO!-.

Tenía las emociones al tope. Al salir de su cuarto destrocé una de las paredes que estaban frente a mi. Estaba furioso. Decidí que lo mejor era calmarme, por lo que subí al techo de la torre a tomar algo de aire fresco. No sabía que pasaría ahora conmigo y con Raven.

Pasó una hora cuando escuché la puerta de la azotea abrirse. Raven se sentó a mi sin que ninguno volteara a ver al otro.

-Lo...lo lamento- dijo como si fuera un suspiro.

-¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió, Raven? ¿Cómo terminaste así?-

Ella suspiró y ,como si fuera un lamento, comenzó a contarme lo que le sucedió.

-Después de tu muerte yo caí en una fuerte depresión. El no salvarte fue mi primer gran fracaso. Luego, Robin se fue y mi familia comenzó a desmoronarse. Yo no tenía a donde ir, no tenía quien me apoyara. Primero fue el alcohol y una cosa llevó a la otra. Me hacían sentir bien aunque fuera un momento-.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Dick que estabas condenada?-.

-Estar rodeada de tanta oscuridad hizo que mis poderes se volvieran inestables. En las misiones llegué a lastimar a los malos y a mis amigos también. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que rompiera la línea y alguien muriera, así que hice un trato con Trigon, mi padre. El aceptó quitarme los poderes a cambio de que una vez muerta mi cuerpo sirva como su portal a este universo-.

-Vaya. Eso sí está muy jodido. Y yo que creía que ser un zombie era lo más ojete en el universo-. Ambos reímos un poco.

-¿Sabes? Yo tampoco tuve una familia que me apoyara. Cuando encontré a Batman creí que las cosas podrían cambiar, pero llegó el Joker con su palanca y me demostró lo equivocado que estaba...Escucha, en este momento no estoy seguro de muchas cosas, pero te puedo prometer que mientras siga en este mundo te apoyaré en lo que pueda-.

-Hum, eso ya lo había escuchado antes, pero gracias. Yo te ayudaré con tu venganza, no prometo matar a nadie, aunque ya veré para que puedo servir-.

Entonces la luz de la luna iluminó la ciudad por unos minutos. Después de tanto tiempo de estar sumergida en las sombras. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que pronto veríamos la noche más oscura caer sobre nosotros.


End file.
